FOR YOU
'''FOR YOU '''es la primera canción del singel de mismo nombre, además de ser la primera canción del grupo en tener un MV. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Rom=kimi no kaori ga suru kono michi o tadotte iku iya hon sashikomu kono kodo ni tashika na omoi ga sono saki ni aru Baby why you far away nare nai kimi ga i nai to nan ka ne nani ka tari nai ki ga suru zutto issho ni futari itai dake na noni kizuke ba kimi wa kono sumaho no naka dake de shika ae nai me no mae ni araware te issho ni ire nai sabishi sa kyo mo kamishime omoi to urahara jikan dake sugi te ku fuan na kimochi ni natte mo kyori no yo kokoro hanare nai de to shinji te todokeru kaze no saki ni wa itsumo ore ga iru onaji sora no shimo my baby subete for you kotae nante naku te ii subete wa kimi no egao no naka ni aru Truth hanare te i te mo kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru forever kimi to hirahira mau hanabira no Shower kirakira mau taiyo no naka boku wa dakishime te iru mune no naka da kimi o zutto hirahira mau hanabira no Shower kirakira mau taiyo no shita de zutto futari wa donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijobu Ooh yeah yeah yeah Uh toi basho sugosu ni futari kyo wa nani ka mo sukkari sabishiku te ai tai hitori no yoru yokei kanjiru sono oki sa ni kyori to kokoro hirei suru nante uwasa ga ki ni nari tama raku natte shinpai ni naru motto toki wa sugi dondon afureru tameiki no kazu mo soto Oh girl kimi no sono egao ga nokotteru no sa hanarete te it te mo kimochi nara itsumo onaji ni futari wa itsu made mo issho subete for you kotae nante naku te ii subete wa kimi no egao no naka ni aru Truth hanare te i te mo kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru forever kimi to hirahira mau hanabira no shawer kirakira mau taiyo no naka boku wa dakishime e iru mune no naka da kimi wo zutto hirahira mau hanabira no shawer kirakira mau taiyo no shita de zutto futari wa donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijobu tatoe toku ni i te mo ni futari onaji sora miteru yo tatoe nani ga atte mo kimi ga ire ba nani mo kowaku wa nai yo mo Aye shinjiatteru kara tagai no ai ga kagayakiau yo ni kirei na futari no mama sa sakura no hanabira no yo ni subete for you kotae nante naku te ii subete wa kimi no egao no naka ni aru truth hanare te i te mo kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru forever kimi to hirahira mau hanabira no shawer kirakira mau taiyo no naka boku wa dakishime te iru mune no naka da kimi wo zutto hirahira mau hanabira no shawer kirakira mau taiyo no shita de zutto futari wa donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijobu |-| Romaji=君の香りがする この道をたどって行く イヤホン差しみこむこの鼓動に 確かな想いがその先にある Baby why you far away？ 慣れない君がいないと　なんかね 何か足りない氣がする ずっと一緖に2人いたいだけなのに 氣付けば君はこのスマホの中だけで しか傳えない目の前に現れて 一緖にいれない寂しさ　今日もかみ締め 想いと裏腹　時間だけ過ぎてく 不安な氣持ちになっても 距離の樣　心離れないでと 信じて屆ける風の先には いつも俺がいる　同じ空の下　my baby… すべて　for you 答えなんて なくていい全ては 君の笑顔の中にある Truth 離れていても 心と心は繫がっている Forever　君と ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の中 僕は抱きしめている 胸の中で君をずっと ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の下でずっと二人は どんな時も繫がっているからね大丈夫 遠い場所　過ごす2人 今日は何かもうすっかり 寂しくて會いたい 獨りの夜　よけい感じるその大きさに 距離と心　比例するなんて ？が氣になりたまらくなって 心配になるもっと　時は過ぎどんどん 溢れるため息の數も相當 Oh girl,　君のその笑顔が殘ってるのさ 離れていても氣持ちならいつも 同じ2人はいつまでも一緖 すべて　for you 答えなんて なくていい全ては 君の笑顔の中にある Truth 離れていても 心と心は繫がっている Forever　君と ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の中 僕は抱きしめている 胸の中で君をずっと ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の下でずっと二人は どんな時も繫がっているからね大丈夫 例え遠くにいても 2人同じ空見てるよ 例え何があっても 君がいれば何も怖くはないよもう 信じ合ってるから 互いの愛が輝き合う樣に 奇麗な2人のままさ 舞の花びらの樣に すべて　for you 答えなんて なくていい全ては 君の笑顔の中にある Truth 離れていても 心と心は繫がっている Forever　君と ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の中 僕は抱きしめている 胸の中で君をずっと ヒラヒラ舞う 花びらのシャワ- キラキラ舞う 太陽の下でずっと二人は どんな時も繫がっているからね大丈夫 Melon Preview *Página Oficial MV thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades